


[VID] Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by runawaynun



Category: 1988 Winter Olympics Figure Skating RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: The women of the 1988 Olympics make it look easy.





	[VID] Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



Title: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
Fandom: 1988 Winter Olympics Figure Skating RPF  
Music: "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper  
For: gwenfrankenstein  
Length: 2:32  
Summary: The women of the 1988 Olympics make it look easy.

Password: calgary

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d1gtmesqm2kz7bo/Girls%20Just%20Wanna%20Have%20Fun.mov?dl=0) [473.7 mb]


End file.
